Portable optical devices, such as rifle scopes and gun-mounted cameras, typically include buttons or other controls that allow the shooter to adjust parameters, such as image focus, zoom, and other parameters. Additionally, when a shooter is in the field, the shooter may be making adjustments based on a certain target, yet that target may not be the ideal target and such adjustments may not reflect the correct designated impact point, and so on. Because of the inability to see what the user/shooter sees, it makes it very difficult, if not at times impossible, for a companion or guide to assist out in the field. Furthermore, when a parent is attempting to teach his/her child to shoot or hunt, the process can be difficult and frustrating as the child tries to describe what he/she is seeing and the parent tries to understand and instruct the child.